Tch
by ManicFen
Summary: : Silver wakes up next to Gold, and gets a nice fright and Gold makes him an over that he would happily oblige in. Rated M, Yaoi, One-shot. M/M relationships, don't like, don't read.


"**Tch."**

Title: "Tch."

Author: **ManicFen**

Words: 1,060. _(1,085 after Comments and Summary)_

Summary: Silver wakes up next to Gold, and gets a nice fright and Gold makes him an over that he would happily oblige in. Rated M, Yaoi, One-shot. M/M relationships, don't like, don't read.

Author's Comments: I wrote this at maybe 3:28ish in the morning, I just finished and it is now, 4:04am. So please pardon this may not be the best, this was my first Yaoi ever written… Well, published on here~ from a recent role-play with my love. There really isn't enough GoldxSilver on here. I must write more… Yes? Reviews would be cool; I'd like to know where I messed up! Thanks, watch me man; I might post more, yeah?

"F-fuck! Ouch..." He murmured, sitting up in his bed, only to crash back down within seconds as a sharp pain shot up his spine_. Why did it hurt so bad…?_ He rolled over, shocked at what his eyes would bring to him. Why the **fuck** was _Gold_ in _his_ bed. Silver's mind reeled, he shifted closer to the man for only a moment, and his breath reeked of booze.

"_**Great**__, so we had drunk sex… Fucking __**great**__, and he __**topped **__me!"_ the man muttered as he simply rolled over, it was then that he rolled over, so that his back faced the man, now that he thought about it, it probably wasn't his safest option, but he settled, he was right about to fall back to sleep when a pair of strong, warm arms made their way around his waist, he wanted to shriek, the bastard was _touching_ him! He was pulled tight against the sleeping Pokémon Trainers chest; it was bear, which made him feel awkward. But it was also warm, he soon found himself cuddling into the man, when a voice whispered.

"Morning_, beautiful_~." Silver's eyes shot open like someone had put ice cubes down his pants. "Did you sleep well, my _Princess_?" Memories flooded back to Silver, this wasn't wrong… This was right, this was his loyal boyfriend, and the sex he was sure, he probably asked for. He hated mornings when he woke up not remembering much. It must have been from when he was kidnaped, he figured.

"… D-don't call me _beautiful_, Gold." He hissed, "I'm not a gir-.. And not _Princess _either!" His face became red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm _**not**_ a girl, Ethan!" He nearly whined, before rolling back over and cuddling into the larger man's chest.

"Well, I know you're not a girl… But I still like to call you beautiful, because it's true. And I call you Princess because it's cute when you're pissed off." Gold chuckled to himself, whereas Silver found his face flushed with a new kind of red, a deep blush, he hated when Gold said those kinds of things… It really made him feel strange.

"Sh-shut up… Y-you asshole…" He muttered, burying his face deeper into his partner's chest.

"Why don't you make me?" Cooed the male next to him.

"Be-because I don't know how… G-god." He muttered again, slowly pulling away from the man, when he became acutely aware of what was pressing against him. Oh god, Gold was aroused. He blushed furiously as he felt it pressed, hot and hard against his leg. "**G-gold! Y-you pervert! I-it's like, six in the morning!** _H-how can you… Y'know… N-never mind… F-fucking perv…_" He rambled, sliding away from the male.

"Oh, ho, ho. If you don't like it, you're more than welcome to get rid of it_, baby doll_." He practically purred into Silver's ear, which caused him to narrow his eyes up at the man, all at once, Silver's hand shot forwards and groped the other man's member roughly, pulling and stroking at it through the thin material of his boxers, this caused Gold to whimper, and moan quietly.

"_Tch._" Was the only noise that emitted from the man's mouth before his hand slipped down under the blankets, expert hands slipped the man's swollen member through the hole in the front of his soft blue boxers, but not before nuzzling his face against it, this whole act made him feel disgustingly dirty, but he loved every second of it. He would proceed to slowly draw his tongue upwards along the bottom of the man's shaft, all the way to the tip, tracing the veins with his tongue, he loved the way gold tasted, and he knew the taste was all his own, he licked teasingly at the tip a few more times before plunging the leaking appendage into his hot, wet mouth, he pushed it all the way to the back, not making a sound, he then hollowed out his cheeks and began lazily sucking on the man's member, before dragging his mouth back up to the tip, sucking hard on it, as he tongue teased the slit.

Gold bucked and moaned, trying to get deeper into the wet heat that was Silver's mouth, it had been so long since the man had used his mouth that Gold had almost forgotten the feeling, he was so damn good at this, really, just thinking about it made him want to blow his load. He began panting as he reached down, fisting the man's bright red hair, as he moaned again. _"Nngh_… Silver, y-you're… You're so good at this…" The man groaned. "**Ahhnn**… _M-more_…!" Gold was never one for begging, but he needed this, as he pushed and tugged on the man's hair, pushing him deeper and pulling him back up, he could release right now if he wanted too.

Silver peered up at the man, he was famous for not breaking his eye contact with you when he was doing something that was clearly wrong, and Gold loved it, it was just something else that made Silver feel rather dirty, he closed his eyes for a moment, moaning around the swollen organ in his mouth as he gripped the man's hips, digging his finely manicured nails into the man's delicate skin. He knew his partner was getting close to release so he simply sucked roughly on the head, plunging his tongue into the slit from time to time, when one of his hands would reach up and begin to pump what wasn't in his mouth.

The actions drove poor Gold insane, he couldn't hold it anymore and suddenly, without forewarning on his partners behalf, he spilled his seed, over the man's perfect face, and into his perfect mouth, and his head fell back as he panted hard.

Silver simply smirked as he swallowed what was in his mouth, licking his lips and using his fingers to wipe away what was left on his face, he sucked on his fingers innocently as he continued to smile at the man, like a smile child would when they had successfully stolen a cookie without their parents noticing, this was all too great. "Well; you told me to do it." He smirked, lying down next to his panting man.

"_Tch_." Was the last thing Gold muttered before falling back to sleep.


End file.
